Caprichoso destino
by Cute Femme
Summary: Kagome siente algo le falta a su vida; extraños sueños, vagos recuerdos y un vacío que no sabe por qué lo tiene. "¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? No quiero sentir estas cosas, pero cómo sacarme de mi cabeza algo... que no tiene intención de irse" Capítulo 4 UP!
1. Mi vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome siente algo le falta a su vida; extraños sueños, vagos recuerdos y un vacío que no sabe por qué lo tiene. _"¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? No quiero sentir estas cosas, pero cómo sacarme de mi cabeza algo... que no tiene intención de irse"_

**Caprichoso destino**

[Capítulo 1: Mi vida]

_"Vida. Es con lo que exactamente no puedo lidiar mi día a día y que me hace cuestionar una y mil veces si es que tengo algún rastrojo de ella. Siendo alguien que tiene todo lo básico para ser feliz, sonará un poco a niña malagradecida y tal vez hasta matizada de caprichosa, pero sencillamente es así._

_Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, tengo 17 años, voy en último año de preparatoria y próxima a cumplir 18. Aunque no tengo muy claro qué, pretendo estudiar en la universidad algo relacionado con la biología, es simplemente fascinante si uno la estudia con un poco de dedicación (como todas las materias claro, todas tienen su magia... excepto matemáticas) Me he esforzado mucho por sacar buenas calificaciones, no es que sea una ratona de laboratorio y me coma los libros, pero me gusta ser dignamente exitosa en ese sentido. Aunque tengo mis momentos donde simplemente no quiero nada, sólo cerrar mis ojos y perderme lejos, muy lejos en algún lugar libre de urbanizaciones, como la espesura de algún hermoso bosque frondoso, la fresca hierba amortiguando mi andar y la suave brisa acariciando delicadamente mi rostro, desquitando todas mis preocupaciones y angustias... Sí que tengo imaginación ¿eh? Ni que existiera hoy en día un lugar así, pensándolo sí que puede haber, pero no creo que ninguno como ese que se viene tan vívidamente a mi mente cada vez que deseo paz. Es una de las tantas cosas extrañas que ignoro su por qué. _

_Ayumi, Yuka y Eri son mis 3 buenas amigas que siempre están ahí cuando las necesito, aunque a veces creo lo están demasiado, sobretodo cuando se trata de chicos, pero ya qué, las quiero mucho. Hojo es otro buen amigo, pero él es distinto porque él es sólo para mí eso, en cambio yo para él... mejor no referirme al tema, me da un poco de tristeza el no poder corresponder sus sentimientos como él quiere, pero no puedo hacerle falsas esperanzas ni a él ni a mí, sería una horrible crueldad. Y bueno, cómo ocultarlo, es la parte más importante de mi vida y trascendental, ellos me impulsan a vivir mi día a día, mi hermosa familia. A pesar de que no tengo a papá conmigo en vida, mi mamá, abuelo y hermano son lo que necesito para vivir feliz y ser... 'normal'. Esa palabra... sin exagerar progresivamente ha ido desapareciendo un poco de mi diccionario. Sí, sí dirán "típica adolescente con típicas niñerías". La verdad no diría son niñerías lo que a veces siento y pienso (no por es por ser imparcial por tratarse de mí), acepto vivir una etapa difícil, más aun siendo "mujer", próxima también a enfrentarme a desafíos que serán fundamentales en lo que seré yo el día de mañana, pero esto es algo que va más alla de eso. No preguntar mejor por qué porque simplemente es así y ya, sí es resignación al final porque para qué sacar más vuelta a algo que no podré comprender, uno de los tantos misterios de la retorcida vida. Es algo así como... una sensación que me tiene intranquila y me presiona el pecho, que conciente e inconcientemente tengo metida en mi cabeza, pero, sin embargo, no puedo dilucidar. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero me atormenta tanto que ya no sé si será propio de mi adolescencia o si estoy padeciendo algún tipo de locura. De verdad espero algun día pueda vivir en paz y tranquila, de hecho debería ser así porque lo creo tener todo, aunque en algún momento de mis 15 años que mi vida se tornó bastante ambigua..."_

- ¡Kagome, hija la cena está lista!

El grito de su madre desde el piso inferior la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y perdió el hilo rápidamente de lo que escribía.

- ¡Está bien, ya bajo mamá!

Y así la jovencita pelinegra cerró su diario soltando un suspiro agotado y cerró sus ojos. Se estiró perezosamente en su silla de escritorio soltando un gran bostezo y se levantó aplaudiendo entusiasmada oliendo los deliciosos rollos con verduras tan propios de su mamá, y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

- Sip, son estos momentos los que yo llamo vida- se sentó enérgicamente en su puesto de siempre en la mesa y les regaló una sonrisa a todos la cual se ensanchó al ver toda la comida preparada cuidadosamente puesta.

- Vaya Kagome, parece que estás de buen humor- acotó Sonomi, su madre, y sonriendo le sirvió 3 rollos en su plato de la sartén- Sé que te encantan, son tu premio por haber sacado tan buenas calificaciones. Espero sigas así, hija- le regaló un beso y repartió la comida a los otros comensales.

- Gracias, mamá- agradeció sinceramente la pelinegra. Mamás como ella sabía en verdad pocas habían.

- A propósito de rollos ¿les he contado la historia de los pergaminos sagrados que recuperé de las basuras del templo? Son una reliquia bastante interesante que no podía desperdiciarse por ningún motivo- dijo el abuelo seriamente, pero con ese brillo en los ojos que lo caracterizaban cuando iba a comenzar a relatar alguna muy larga historia.

Las dos mujeres rieron nerviosamente y se metieron a la boca un rollito cada una.

- Abuelo, creo que yo no la he escuchado- dijo inocentemente el hermano de Kagome, Sota, quien a sus 13 años aún gustaba de escuchar las historias locas de su abuelo. Pasó por debajo de la mesa disimuladamente un trozo de carne y se lo dio a su gordo gato, Buyo- ¿Podrías contármela?

- ¡Claro querido nieto!- carraspeó un momento- Todo empezó hace 500 años...

La joven suspiró un momento, pero finalmente sonrió admirando a su familia.

- _Cómo no sonreír con ellos_- vio a su hermano escuchando atentamente a su abuelo, quien se había subido a la silla haciendo gestos con la mano a medida que hablaba- _Sin ellos no sé qué haría..._-Su madre reía jovialmente al ver a su padre haciendo tal espectáculo- _Extraño mucho a papá, pero sé que él siempre me acompaña_- Su ceño se frunció un poco y miró hacia el legendario árbol sagrado con un atisbo de tristeza- _Entonces, ¿por qué siento esto en mi interior?_

- Kagome, querida ¿pasa algo?- preguntó su madre preocupada al ver el semblante de la pequeña Higurashi.

- ¿Eh? No, no pasa nada, mamá- afirmó con convicción Kagome para no preocupar a su madre- Son sólo tonterías, ya sabes...- rió nerviosamente- ¿Por qué no disfrutamos de la deliciosa comida mejor y nos reímos del abuelo?

- Está bien, hija- dijo la mujer luego de reír un poco- Pero ya sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para escucharte, cariño.

- Mamá...- dijo con ternura en un susurro- _No quiero preocuparla más_. Sí mamá, muchas gracias- le regaló una sonrisa y pinchó entusiasmada muchas verduritas- ¡A comer se ha dicho!- y literalmente comenzó a devorar la comida que preparó su madre y rió luego a carcajadas con su madre, que después se les contagió al resto de la familia.

Luego de haber difrutado todos, se dieron la despedida de las buenas noches y se retiraron a sus cuartos, excepto Kagome quien se ofreció a lavar los platos sucios. Unos minutos después subió al baño a lavarse los dientes, se dirigió a su pieza y se puso su pijama, dispuesta a dormirse se metió a su cama. Sin embargo, la tristeza volvió a embargarla.

- _¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? No quiero sentir estas cosas, pero cómo sacarme de mi cabeza algo... que no tiene intención de irse_- escondió su rostro en su almohada y con una mano la apretó fuertemente. Su corazón latía rápidamente- _¿Qué me está pasando?_- se dijo para sus adentros, y pocos minutos después se quedó profundamente dormida.


	2. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome siente algo le falta a su vida; extraños sueños, vagos recuerdos y un vacío que no sabe por qué lo tiene. _"¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? No quiero sentir estas cosas, pero cómo sacarme de mi cabeza algo... que no tiene intención de irse"_

**Caprichoso destino**

[Capítulo 2: Recuerdos]

- ¡Adiós, mamá!- gritó apresuradamente la joven saliendo de su hogar.

- ¡Adiós, hija. Que te vaya bien!- la señora Higurashi se quedó en el umbral de la puerta de la casa mirando a su hija hasta que se perdió escaleras abajo del templo.

Kagome corrió lo más rápido que podían sus piernas por las calles de Tokyo para poder llegar a tiempo al colegio, claro que a medida que pasaban los minutos se iba cansando cada vez más.

- Estúpidos sueños. Por culpa de ellos llegaré tarde al colegio otra vez...- paró abruptamente en un semáforo una cuadra antes del colegio. Respiraba agitadamente y unas gotitas de sudor comenzaban a zurcar su cara- Vamos, vamos, ¡vamos!- gritó enfadada asustando a las personas a su alrededor. Un segundo después cambió a verde- ¡Genial!- corrió nuevamente apresurada. Sólo un minuto tarde llegaba al colegio.

- ¡Kagome!- exclamaron sus amigas luego de verla llegar tan agitadamente.

- Ho... hola chicas- dijo a duras penas la pelinegra sentándose en su puesto al lado de la ventana. Una mezcla de sentimientos entre enojo y alivio la invadieron al ver vacío el puesto del profesor- Que suerte, el maestro aún no llega.

- Vaya que sí, Kagome- le dijo Yuka, pero la miró sagazmente- ¿Por qué te demoraste ahora?

- Quizás su despertador se averió- opinó Eri pensativamente.

- O tal vez otro de esos raros sueños...- dijo Ayumi recordando que anteriormente Kagome les había hablado tan afligidamente acerca de lo que le pasaba y que por eso llegaba tarde a clases. Miró con tristeza a sus otras dos amigas quienes fruncieron un poco el ceño y miraron insistentemente a Kagome.

- De hecho... fue así, chicas- Kagome suspiró y se recargó en su mesa- No sé por qué sueño cosas tan extrañas, muchas veces no recuerdo muy bien, pero esta vez...

- E-esta vez qué, Kagome...- preguntó Yuka un poco ansiosa mirando fijamente a Kagome, a lo que las otras imitaron.

- Fue algo extraño, en realidad muy extraño, porque no tiene mucha lógica, pero fue tan real...

_La noche se hizo presente y la luna, junto con millones de estrellas, adornaban el hermoso cielo oscuro de la época antigua. Kagome se encontraba recargada sobre el árbol sagrado, sus hermosos ojos castaños, que siempre brillaban con alegría y jovialidad, denotaban mucha tristeza con lágrimas corriendo sin parar por todo su rostro._

_- Hasta cuándo se extenderá tanta muerte, tanta tristeza, tanta sangre derramada- lentamente cayó sentada a los pies del viejo árbol, se tomó sus rodillas y siguió sollozando sin parar- ¿Por qué tuve que pasar por ésto? Yo no quería que esa cienpies me llevara a través del pozo, no quería poseer la maldita perla escondida en mi cuerpo ni ser la reencarnación de Kikyo, la más poderosa sacerdotisa de esta época- explotó con rabia ante esto último y se abrazó más fuertemente- Ni mucho menos quería enamorarme de alguien que no me podrá corresponder en una época que no es la mía- lloró amargamente, aparentemente sola, puesto que cierto hanyou se encontraba posado en las ramas del mismo árbol- ¿Por qué de ti, Inuyasha? ¿Por qué eres tú mi más grande felicidad y mi tormento más doloroso?- se limpió con un pañuelo que tenía aprisionado celosamente en su mano derecha y se sonó. Se sacó levemente las lágrimas, respiró como pudo un par de veces ya más tranquila y se levantó limpiándose su falda verde- Tienes que salir adelante, Kagome. Nadie escoge todo lo que le pasa en la vida, ni menos de quien enamorarse...- su rostro se escondió gracias a su flequillo y comenzó a andar lentamente camino a la aldea. Pero sintió de pronto una presencia bastante conocida para ella._

_- Kagome...- habló con pesar el hanyou, quien ahora estaba parado a los pies del árbol. Al momento de hablar la sacerdotisa detuvo abruptamente su andar, mas no se atrevió a darse vuelta. Inuyasha se sintió más triste aún al volver a oler las lágrimas que otra vez la sacerdotisa derramaba. Miró el césped a sus pies y dio unos pasos hacia ella._

_- No des un paso más- ordenó tajantemente la sacerdotisa, y el hanyou obendientemente se detuvo, pero con sorpresa escrita en su rostro- Sé que fuiste a verla nuevamente, y no quiero inspirarte más lástima. Sólo déjame en paz y haz lo que se te dé la real gana hacer- a pesar de sentir su alma romperse, sus palabras fueron seguras- No soy quien para que te diga que hacer y que no..._

_Y emprendió nuevamente su camino a la aldea, pero unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron confortablemente sintiendo su olor tan característico, un aroma que nunca olvidaría._

_- Sé que te he hecho mucho mal, Kagome, y de verdad que lo lamento mucho- hundió su rostro en el cuello femenino y aspiró largamente el perfume que irradiaba sólo ella y que lo tenía loco- Pero no ocurrió nada extraordinario,Kagome. Sólo le pedía información acerca de..._

_- Escúchate nada más- interrumpió abruptamente la sacerdotisa mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos dorados- ¿Acaso me estás dando explicaciones?- su rostro cambió a uno de enfado- Pues sabes, yo no te las pedí en ningún momento, y no quiero que lo hagas, porque es tu vida, y yo no tengo nada que ver con..._

_Sus brillantes ojos castaños se abrieron enormemente, y aguantó la respiración sintiendo deliciosamente los labios de él posados sobre los suyos en una caricia tan sutil, pero no menos electrizante para ambos._

_El hanyou suspiró pesadamente y movió los labios tratando de tener más de esos labios que siempre añoraba tener y nunca en su vida dejar._

_- Kagome..._

_La pelinegra gimió levemente, cerró sus ojos y abrió sus labios permitiendo a los de su compañero saborearla de la manera que se le antojara. Ambos poco a poco fueron perdiendo la timidez y comenzaron a tantear el cuerpo del otro con necesidad, una necesidad reprimida. El hanyou la hizo recargar en el árbol de manera un poco brusca, pero no menos excitante para la chica que comenzaba a jadear y a profundizar más el beso. Pero Inuyasha Interrumpió un momento el beso, sus ojos eran dos brillantes llamaradas entrecerradas que miraron fijamente el rostro de Kagome, la cual al ver inesperadamente concluido su mágico momento, se quedó con los ojos cerrados un momento y luego los abrió poco a poco. De nuevo aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate volvían a brillar, incluso con más intensidad que nunca, pero su mirada cambió a una de incredulidad al ver al hanyou escrutando su rostro fijamente._

_- ¿P-p-pasa algo?- demás está decir que el hanyou la ponía terriblemente nerviosa, sin embargo, estaba intrigada del por qué se vio interrumpido repentinamente el beso, que a su parecer ya comenzaba a salírsele de las manos- 'Quizás no le gustó. O peor aún, piensa que soy...'- agachó su mirada y se alejó unos poco centímetros, pero el hanyou no lo permitió y rápidamente la acercó a su cuerpo. Kagome se sorprendió y automáticamente lo miró. Sus ojos del color del oro fundido la miraron con intensidad, pero con un sentimiento más... deseo._

_- Kagome yo..._

_Todo comenzó a hacerse difuso, __su cuerpo cada vez comenzó a pesar más,__ el hanyou quería decirle algo, lo sabía, pero su voz se fue haciendo lejana hasta que sólo fue un simple eco._

Las amigas quedaron pasmadas ante el relato de la pelinegra que parecía sacado de alguna candente telenovela. Pero Kagome se limitó a ver su mesa algo frustrada.

- Bueno, ya saben el motivo por el que me desperté tarde, coincidirán conmigo que faltó incluso tiempo.

- Ajá- respondieron las tres que se miraron nerviosamente una a la otra.

- Sin embargo...- la pelinegra frunció un poco el ceño- hablé con ese individuo, lo encaré y...- se sonrojó intensamente, pero no perdió su seriedad-, pero no recuerdo su nombre.

- Ay amiga, no lo pienses tanto. Estuvo para morirse el sueño, pero sólo eso es lo que es, un sueño- Yuka la abrazó por sobre los hombros, tratando de reconfortarla y desistiese de lo que pensaba.

Kagome no pudo evitar volver a sentir ese vacío en su interior y su semblante entero se entristeció.

- Creo que tienes razón...

El profesor llegó apresuradamente pidiendo las respectivas disculpas de su atraso, y rápidamente comenzó la clase. Para fortuna de Kagome, las clases en general fueron cortas, pero porque estaba simplemente ausente, pensando en otras cosas, pensando en _él_. A pesar de ver que no era humano, no le tenía miedo, incluso con él sintió tantas cosas... su vacío fue llenado.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero rápidamente se quitó el pensamiento moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Kagome, ya estás definitivamente loca- siguió su camino a su casa, poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecerse más al punto de divisarse en el cielo las últimas luces del ocaso.

Apuró un poco el paso, no quería la asaltaran ni mucho menos, pero una plaza ya iluminada le llamó su atención. Siempre pasaba por ahí y nunca le prestó mayor atención, pero hoy era diferente, lo sentía así. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y se paró finalmente al centro de la misma. Un sentimiento de nostalgia comenzó a invadirla y comenzó a inspeccionarla como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. Un recuerdo fugaz la pilló desprevenida dejándola estampada en su lugar.

_El cielo estaba pintado con tonos violáceos, rojos, naranjas y amarillos indicando que el fin del día estaba cerca. Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban escondidos en un arbusto observando al pequeño hermano de ésta con la cabeza gacha y a una linda niña mirándolo con incredulidad en aquel solitario parque._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? Hoy te has comportado muy extraño, Sota- dijo la niña mirándolo fijamente._

_- Hitomi- dijo suavemente el niño al tiempo que levantaba finalmente su cabeza. La pequeña reaccionó- Hoy vengo a hablarte de algo muy importante- agachó nuevamente la cabeza aún un poco inseguro de sí mismo._

_- Sota...- lo llamó la niña aún un poco desorientada._

_Kagome estaba impaciente mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermano con un puño apretado y el medio demonio se encontraba a su lado mirando seriamente la escena frente a sus ojos._

_El silencio envolvió el ambiente nuevamente, las cuatro personas en el parque no tenían intención de moverse, ni siquiera pareciera que de respirar muy fuerte. Sin embargo, Sota a pesar de mostrar un semblante neutral, tenía apretados los puños a sus costados, no estaba ya tan seguro de querer hacer su acometido, pero las tajantes palabras de cierto hanyou dichas anteriormente llegaron a su mente._

_- ¿Eres hombre o no? ¡Muestra tu valor de una vez por todas!_

_- 'Está bien, amigo'- se dijo para sus adentros con convicción el niño, y fijó sus ojos castaños en la niña al frente que suyo que aún lo miraba con incredulidad- Hitomi, no soy un niño muy fuerte, de hecho soy un niño muy tímido porque me cuesta trabajo decir las cosas. Pero, pero...- tomó una pausa agachando la mirada, y la levantó otra vez con decisión sin poder evitar apareciera un adorable sonrojo. No era fácil, pero lo hacía por ella y por su amigo con orejas de perro- Eso no impide que me gustes mucho Hitomi._

_- Sota, yo...- dijo sorprendida __la niña luego de un pequeño momento de silencio, se quedó en su lugar también sonrojándose con sus ojos brillantes._

_- Quiero que seas mi novia, Hitomi- dijo el pequeño sonrojándose más, pero sin _menos _decisión en su propuesta._

_Los espías aguantaron la respiración, y se quedaron expectantes a ver qué respondería la pequeña Hitomi. Kagome era la que más nerviosa y ansiosa se encontraba de los dos._

_Hubo un angustioso silencio, ni los autos pasaban ni los pájaron trinaban. Sólo eran ellos, y la propuesta que quedó al aire. De pronto, la pequeña agachó un poco su mirada soñadora y sonrió dulcemente._

_- Sí- dijo sin más, aún sonrojada._

_- ¡Gracias, Hitomi!- exclamó Sota lleno de júbilo con las mejillas aún rojas y una sonrisa que nadie quitaría de su rostro. Ya no era __vergüenza ni indecisión lo que sentía, sino ilusión, felicidad y puro amor lo que recorría su cuerpo y alma entera._

_La pelinegra y el albino sonrieron aliviados viendo finalmente que la valentía de Sota dio un lindo fruto._

_- Sota- dijo Kagome con orgullo y alegría viendo a su hermano como abrazaba románticamente a su nueva novia Hitomi. El medio demonio y ella se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada con un poco de incomodidad con una sonrisa pícara- Y eso que van en tercero de primaria._

_- Kagome, para el amor no hay edad- dijo casi en un suspiro el hanyou, el cual se sorprendió de sus palabras al igual que la pelinegra._

_Se miraron con atención con un sonrojo adornando las mejillas de ambos. El tiempo pasó lento y delicioso, los ojos de ambos brillaron de manera especial, chocolate y ámbar fundidos en una sola mirada que expresaban tantas cosas que sus bocas no podían. Repentinamente, al mismo tiempo los dos se dieron cuenta de ello y apartaron raudamente las miradas, aunque no menos pensativos._

- Qué...- la pelinegra cayó al piso aún con la mirada perdida. Estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que su hermano de ese entonces 11 años le reveló a Hitomi sus sentimientos. Dos años ya. Dirigió su mirada unos metros más allá, y observó que aún estaban los arbustos donde ella y el otro ser se habían escondido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de confusión- ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué es esto que me pasa?

Su corazón latió fuertemente y a su mente sólo vino aquel ser de pelo blanco, extraños ropajes rojos, orejas de perro e hipnotizantes ojos dorados. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sacudió su cabeza sin entender qué ocurría con ella y corrió rápidamente a su casa. Pasó a llevar mucha gente, pero no le importó, quería estar en su cuarto sola y llorar como nunca ha llorado.

Era ya de noche, el frío comenzaba a sentirse y su madre debía de estar preocupada. No le gustaba preocuparla, ni menos entristecerla, pero algo así ya no podía manejarlo. Finalmente se le había escapado de las manos, y no tenía idea qué hacer ni qué pensar.

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué no lo recuerda totalmente? ¿Dónde está? Y lo más importante: ¿Cómo es que al tener memorias de él su espíritu se sentía tranquilo, y por sobretodo, amado?

**...**

Primero que todo muchas gracias a _**setsuna17**_ y _**aya-pame-kagxinu**_ que me comentaron el capi anterior, fueron tan lindas, me dieron ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Antes había escrito una historia que no pude continuar por falta de ideas, pero aquí estoy, con ánimos renovados y montones de ideas que plasmar. Agradezco también a la gente que anónimamente lee mi historia, espero sea de su agrado. Acepto también sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos y demases! Vivimos en un mundo libre (al menos fanfiction lo es para expresar ideas jajajaja)

Ojala sigan leyendo esta historia y que, por supuesto, disfruten tanto de ella leyendo como yo escribiéndola.

**...**Bendiciones y cariños**...**


	3. El grupo de Midoriko

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome siente algo le falta a su vida; extraños sueños, vagos recuerdos y un vacío que no sabe por qué lo tiene. _"¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? No quiero sentir estas cosas, pero cómo sacarme de mi cabeza algo... que no tiene intención de irse"_

**Caprichoso destino**

[Capítulo 3: El grupo de Midoriko]

Poco a poco aminoró su loca carrera a medida que iba subiendo los peldaños del templo, pero su respiración seguía igual de agitada debido al esfuerzo y las lágrimas seguían cayendo algunas por sus mejillas para caer ya sea al suelo o seguir por su cuello.

Sí, no pudo evitar llorar en su trayecto devuelta a casa después de lo sucedido en la plaza, la gente debió creer estaba loca, hasta ella misma lo creía. Maldijo no llevar pañuelos, no tenía cómo sonarse, era lo que más le molestaba de llorar. Ni modo, no había nada que hacer y prefirió tranquilizarse un momento y se sentó en la banca frente al árbol, admirándolo, tan imponente y magnánimo desde que lo recordaba.

Su abuelo, entre millones de relatos que no necesariamente escuchaba con atención, dijo que ese árbol tenía más de 500 años de vida. Cuántas generaciones habrán admirado ese árbol tal como lo estaba haciendo ella en ese momento.

Algo se removió en su interior y frunció levemente el ceño. Las hojas se movieron lentamente por la brisa que empezó a correr por el ya anochecer evidente, pero no veía a la luna. Corrió un poco su cuerpo a un lado puesto que desde distintas direcciones se dejaba ver y, en efecto, vio un pedacito de ella, dándose cuenta que era luna nueva.

De nuevo algo se removió en su pecho siendo esta vez más fuerte. Suspiró tratando de soltar el peso que la acongojaba, se sacó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban y se calmó al fin respirando lentamente.

- Mi mamá me va a matar- susurró Kagome tomándole de pronto más peso el mundo real que el de su mente, mas no tenía la voluntad de moverse.

- ¿Kagome?- como si la hubiera llamado, su madre preguntó con cautela y con clara preocupación en su rostro, cuando se giró al escucharla. Sólo las iluminaba la luz que se colaba por las ventanas y la luna- Hija me tenías muy preocupada, ¿por qué…?- detuvo su medio regaño al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de su pequeña pelinegra y suavizó su rostro para sentarse al lado de ella sin dejar de mirarla con preocupación- ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Kagome? Has estado muy extraña este tiempo…- acarició un poco su cabello en un vano intento de dejar que sufriera como lo hacía- Dime qué ocurre.

- Mamá- dijo Kagome y fijó su mirada en el suelo tratando de ordenar sus ideas. No sabía si era buena idea contarle a su madre lo que pasaba con ella, quizás creería que estaba loca, como ya todo el mundo debe creer- No sé…

- Por favor, Kagome, no me mientas. Tú no sufres porque sí, algo de verdad te está acongojando- aunque las palabras eran tajantes, el tono de su madre era tan especial que no pudo evitar el sentirse comprendida, el hacerle saber que de verdad podía contar con ella por siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

- Yo… me he sentido muy extraña este último tiempo como bien dijiste, mamá. Es… un… sentimiento de vacío en mi alma. De verdad no sé por qué antes no lo sentía, pero…- el rumbo de sus ideas le pareció una locura, tenía una sensación paradójica de estarse ahogando, pero liberándose a la vez- Un chico… lo tengo en mis memorias, pero no logro recordar bien qué… quién es- su pecho se comprimió, pero no supo si era por la tristeza que sentía de no tenerlo a pesar de no conocerlo, o de gozo por simplemente recordarlo- Siento que poco a poco me va matando, mamá.

Su madre se tensó un poco a su lado. La comprendía, no tenía ningún sentido lo que decía, lo último que le faltaba es que su familia la tachara de enferma. ¿Sufriendo por alguien que no sabía quién era? De verdad sonó muy tonto cuando lo dijo, por eso se levantó un poco del asiento riendo un poco nerviosa.

- D-de verdad no es nada mamá, no hagas caso, debe ser la adolescen…

- Kagome- paró a su hija antes de que se levantara completamente y terminara de hablar- Yo…- la miró largamente tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Finalmente le sonrió dulcemente- Hija, tú eres tu propia luz, no dejes que se apague por confusiones o nebulosas que suelen ocurrir en la vida. Tú sabes que tu familia te quiere mucho y confía en que lograrás salir adelante- hizo una pequeña pausa- Todo a su tiempo, Kagome. Sola descubrirás lo que te ocurre, ya verás, mi amor- acarició sus mejillas ante una confundida pelinegra.

- ¿De qué hablas, mamá? ¿Acaso… sabes algo que yo no?- su cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por hora tratando de maquinar qué era lo que ocurría, sin embargo, las últimas palabras de su madre fueron como un bálsamo en su atormentada alma.

Su madre le regaló otra sonrisa y se paró del banco.

- Entremos a la casa que hace frío y no querrás enfermarte, hija- caminó en dirección a su casa sin querer prestar atención a las preguntas.

- Pero…- la ojicastaña, a pesar de sentirse tremendamente confundida, más de lo que ya lo estaba, sin saber qué pensar, creer ni hacer, presentía que debía dejar las cosas así con su mamá.

El viento comenzó a sentirse más helado por lo que decidió finalmente entrar a su casa no sin antes mirar por última vez al árbol sagrado el cual tenía una energía especial. Desde siempre que lo había sentido así.

No tenía hambre así que pasó directamente a su habitación. Era una suerte estuviesen todos en sus piezas, no quería pretender frente a su abuelo y hermano que estaba bien, al menos esa noche no.

Tiró su mochila sin cuidado, prendió la luz de su mesita de noche y se estiró en su cama por completo cerrando sus ojos un momento, viniéndosele a la cabeza nítidamente el rostro de _él._ El sueño comenzó a hacerse presente por lo que rápidamente cerró las cortinas (nunca se sabía aunque tuviera vecinos al frente pero ellos en especial vivían un poco en alto), se desvistió y se colocó su pijama preferido. Se acostó y se arropó sintiendo un regocijo exquisito los primeros segundos de comodidad cuando realmente se está cansado al acostarse.

- _Ojalá pudiera saber tu nombre al menos…_- pensó la pelinegra soltando un suspiro con una pequeña, pero no menos sincera sonrisa enmarcando su rostro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

...

Habían pasado ya unos meses tras ese revoltijo de sensaciones extrañas que la atacaron por completo, pero hizo caso a las palabras de su madre. No permitiría _esa luz se apagara_ por lo que dejó de lado sus confusiones y tristezas y comenzó a vivir su vida la cual en esos momentos era de suma importancia, pues atravesaba las últimas semanas de preparatoria para ya después poder dar paso a la universidad, si es que salía bien en su examen de admisión que sería muy pronto, aunque no tenía demasiado claro qué estudiar.

Decidió dar tiempo al tiempo y dejar las cosas fluyeran en su vida, sin embargo, se preocupó por estudiar duramente para sacar buenas calificaciones y prepararse para el inminente examen.

Estaba acostada medio aturdida en su cama con montones de libros y hojas rodeándola, recién llegada del colegio. De verdad los profesores se estaban ensañando con ellos para que "sacaran el máximo de provecho en conocimientos" dejándoles un montón de tareas y apuntes importantes que debían recordar para el mentado examen. Si no descansaba ahora mismo su cabeza iba a colapsar, por lo que simplemente se quedó en blanco cerrando sus ojos y se dejó llevar sólo un momento…

- _¡Kagome!_- escuchó una fuerte voz lejana la llamó y se sobresaltó en su cama abriendo los ojos de súbito y botando algunas hojas. Su pecho se agitó fuertemente y miró escéptica a todos lados, mas no había nadie. Se sentó aún un poco aturdida por despertarse tan repentinamente en su cama y miró la hora en su mesita de noche. 3:21 am- Pero qué cosas…- bostezó perezosamente sin querer tomar mayor importancia echándole la culpa al estrés y se levantó con intención de sacarse su ropa de colegio y ponerse su pijama- _Menos mal mañana es sábado, sino de seguro me habrían regañado por querer dormirme en clases_- pensó con un poco de alegría escogiendo qué pijama usar. Sin embargo, como si de algo autómata se tratara miró a través de su ventana el árbol sagrado que lograba verse ya que no atinó a cerrar sus cortinas de lo tan agotada que había llegado. Con curiosidad, sin saber bien por qué, se acercó a la ventana y pegó su mano en ella mirando fijamente el árbol, quedando en un profundo trance.

_La pelinegra gimió levemente, cerró sus ojos y abrió sus labios permitiendo a los de su compañero saborearla de la manera que se le antojara. Ambos poco a poco fueron perdiendo la timidez y comenzaron a tantear el cuerpo del otro con necesidad, una necesidad reprimida. El hanyou la hizo recargar en el árbol de manera un poco brusca, pero no menos excitante para la chica que comenzaba a jadear y a profundizar más el beso._

Kagome abrió sus ojos enormemente, su boca se secó en instantes y su labio inferior comenzó a tiritar levemente.

- Soy yo…- emitió débilmente la pelinegra ante el recuerdo del sueño irreal y poco claro que tuvo hace unos meses y que había relatado a sus amigas en el colegio, pero que en ese mismo instante le pareció como una clara película ante sus ojos al ver el árbol sagrado- Y… él…

_Pero Inuyasha interrumpió un momento el beso, sus ojos eran dos brillantes llamaradas entrecerradas que miraron fijamente el rostro de Kagome, la cual al ver inesperadamente concluido su mágico momento, se quedó con los ojos cerrados un momento y luego los abrió poco a poco. De nuevo aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate volvían a brillar, incluso con más intensidad que nunca, pero su mirada cambió a una de incredulidad al ver al hanyou escrutando su rostro fijamente._

La mano que tocaba el vidrio se fue hacia su boca tapándola sin querer creérselo. A su mente llegaron intermitentemente miles de imágenes, recuerdos, vivencias, personas, sentimientos… _Amigos…_

Sin esperar, y por puro impulso, se apresuró a salir de su habitación y, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa para poder ir hacia el árbol.

Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, sintiéndose como otra persona, pero a la vez la misma. Se acercó lentamente sin importarle el frío viento que comenzaba a calarle los huesos y que mecía sus cabellos libremente tapándoles algunos la visual, pero simplemente no le importó, sólo quería admirarlo…

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, algo tenía bloqueado en su cabeza, algo le impedía seguir recordando, tenía a ese ser tan metido en su mente, y una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo entero partiendo de su corazón.

- Qué es… quiero saber- subió un brazo lentamente en dirección al tronco del árbol sagrado, el viento se hizo más fuerte y estiró lentamente sus dedos para tratar de tocarlo a como diera lugar. La energía que el árbol sagrado emitía siempre la sintió especial y se iba incrementando a cada segundo que pasaba. Su corazón se agitó más y más hasta que finalmente tocó su corteza, quedándose todo en absoluto silencio y calma.

Sus ojos no paraban de brillar expectantes a cualquier cosa, pero nada sucedía. Miró a todas partes unos momentos, con su mente trabajando a toda máquina y luego volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el inmenso árbol frente a ella. Relajó un poco sus hombros, y bajó lentamente un brazo un poco decepcionada y claramente turbada.

- ¿Qué fue todo ese drama del viento y mi pelo volando al viento? Qué estupidez- refunfuño un poco enojada- De verdad sentí pasaría algo- musitó débilmente y suspiró pesadamente.

Ante su sorpresa, el árbol enteró comenzó a brillar repentinamente con una luz propia paranormal y su calidez se extendió por todo ella comenzando de la punta de los dedos que aún lo tocaban…

...

- Señorita Kumiko- dijo alarmada una joven al sentir la poderosa energía de la sacerdotisa fundirse con la del árbol sagrado.

- Sí, lo sentí también Atsuko- respondió una mujer joven. Cerró sus hermosos ojos verdes un momento meditando- Ya está lista…

...

- Yo…- Kagome no cabía más en la calidez que la recorría por completo cerrando por ello sus ojos. Poco a poco comenzó a entrar en el árbol sagrado dejando atrás a su casa y familia. A pesar de estar consciente de que estaba entrando a un lugar diferente, lejos de su familia y vida, se dejó llevar hasta que se detuvo en un lugar lleno de luz. Por donde mirara era todo de un blanco con tonos dorados. Se estaba empezando a desesperar porque no se veía nada en concreto, sólo luz. Nuevamente comenzó a respirar de manera agitada ante una escena que cayó como un rayo en su mente.

_- Inuyasha…- dijo con tristeza y dolor la joven mirando por sobre su hombro al híbrido que intentaba traspasar las barreras sagradas, mostrando claras muecas de dolor ante cada movimiento que realizaba en un vano intento de querer acercarse a ella, rayos de colores rosados, lilas y blancos lo envolvían. Las lágrimas caían copiosamente de sus ojos castaños, pero no había vuelta atrás, ella y él lo sabían. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y giró la cabeza hacia el frente. Tenía sus puños cerrados y un fuerte viento los envolvía moviendo furiosamente los cabellos de todos los presentes._

_- ¡Kagome!- exclamó fuertemente el ojidorado tratando de alcanzar a la joven del futuro, pero era imposible, aún enterrando a colmillo en el suelo no podía acercarse demasiado, la fuerza de las barreras era muy poderosa. Hasta el hablar le costaba horrores, pero no se daría por vencido, simplemente… no podía dejarla ir._

_Una especie de joven mujer sobrenatural miraba con pesar a la pelinegra en frente suyo. Era inmensamente hermosa, sus ojos verde esmeralda denotaban profunda calidez y sabiduría. Estiró su mano hacia la pelinegra, la cual la miró con profundo pesar. No supo por qué, Kagome simplemente estiró lentamente su mano para alcanzar la de ella._

_- ¡Kagomeeeeeeeeeeee!- el grito desgarrador del mitad demonio caló en el fondo del corazón de los amigos que miraban tristemente el escenario frente a ellos. Se encontraban Miroku, Sango, Shippo (quien lloraba desconsoladamente) y Kirara observando desde fuera de la barrera espiritual que envolvía a la mujer misteriosa, Kagome e Inuyasha. _

_No sabían cómo este último podía soportar la energía de las barreras, ni los que eran humanos pudieron lograr traspasarla y el ojidorado lo intentaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello, soportando estoicamente el dolor. _

_La pelinegra finalmente tomó la mano de la joven mujer, alcanzando a escuchar de ella un "será lo mejor, ya lo verás" y desaparecieron las dos, disolviéndose las barreras espirituales y el fuerte viento repentinamente, dejando a un devastado Inuyasha hincado respirando agitado y mirando con la vista perdida el lugar que ocupó Kagome_

Kagome no cabía en sí, el dolor en su pecho se intensificó de tal manera que sus rodillas se debilitaron haciéndola caer abruptamente al suelo. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos castaños y un sollozo lastimero salió de su garganta.

- Inuyasha…- tapó sus ojos con ambas manos y se permitió llorar con libertad. Ahora recordaba todo lo que había vivido. Sus amigos, la recolección de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, la batalla contra el maldito de Naraku. Sin embargo, no lograba recordar…- Por qué, qué ocurrió… Inuyasha…- por más que trataba no podía acordarse por qué ocurrió todo eso. En esa escena una misteriosa mujer hizo aparición llevándosela de allí. ¿Quién sería esa mujer y por qué hizo tal cosa? Pero lo más importante… ¿por qué se fue con ella?

Se secó sus lágrimas y ya sólo hipaba de vez en cuando. Muchas preguntas asaltaban a su cabeza, pero tenía que salir de allí primero para poder resolverlas. Quería volver al pasado y pedir explicaciones. Aunque más que nada… quería volver a verlo a _él_.

Frunció un poco el ceño ante una dolorosa punzada en su corazón y se llevó una mano allí tratando de apaciguarlo. Sus ojos se apagaron un poco intuyendo qué podría haber ocurrido…

- _Kagome…_- la llamaron débilmente.

La pelinegra alarmada miró a todos lados y se levantó de inmediato.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- comenzó a asustarse un poco, pero se encontraba en el árbol sagrado. Dudaba hubiera alguien o algo peligroso en ese lugar, además no detectaba ninguna presencia maligna- Por favor, déjate ver.

Aparecieron lentamente difuminadas dos mujeres ante sus atónitos ojos hasta que se hicieron totalmente visibles.

La más joven, ahora que la veía bien se veía un par de años mayor que ella, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta baja y ojos color avellana con las manos metidas en las mangas de su Homongi. La otra sí se veía como mujer, joven eso sí, era muy hermosa, su tez blanca hacía una perfecta combinación con su largo cabello castaño, el cual llevaba suelto, sólo unos lindos adornos amarraban el cabello del contorno de su cara y vestía con el típico traje de sacerdotisa.

La pelinegra pestañeó confundida, pero luego abrió grande sus ojos reconociendo a la última mujer, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda eran inconfundibles por lo que hizo amago de querer hablar.

- Antes de que diga nada señorita Kagome, déjeme explicarme. Entiendo tenga muchas preguntas, pero espero yo poder responderlas a la brevedad, al menos la mayoría- dijo la mujer en un tono conciliador calmando un poco a la ojicastaña- Mi nombre es Kumiko y ella es Atsuko.

- Mucho gusto, señorita Kagome- dijo enérgicamente la joven haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

- Esto… el gusto es… mío- Kagome hizo una pequeña inclinación en respuesta aún confundida.

- Como verá yo soy sacerdotisa y entreno un grupo especial de jóvenes con potencial para manejar poderes espirituales. Nosotras realizamos diversas funciones, entre ellas rezamos por las sacerdotisas y las ayudamos si necesitan auxilio espiritual, y también entrenamos en caso de que debamos participar en alguna batalla en donde se necesite de nuestra colaboración.

- Vaya, no tenía idea…- dijo incrédula la pelinegra- ¿Alguien sabe de ustedes?

- No, señorita Kagome. Nadie sabe de nuestra existencia para así evitar el ser perseguidas por seres malignos- explicó Atsuko con calma.

- Ya veo- dijo pensativamente Kagome- ¿Hace cuánto que el grupo existe?

- Hace muchísimos siglos, señorita- respondió Atsuko con una cálida sonrisa.

- Desde el tiempo de la poderosa sacerdotisa Midoriko, para ser específicas- puntualizó Kumiko.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco y arrugó el ceño.

- Pero la señorita Midoriko… según tengo entendido ella luchó por mucho tiempo contra miles de demonios sola hasta que pereció, nadie pudo ayudarla.

- Ella fue la que creó el grupo, señorita Kagome- dijo Kumiko con una pequeña sonrisa aunque su mirada era triste- En medio del enfrentamiento de batallas que tuvo con los demonios me encargó formar un grupo para evitar a futuro lo que ella sabía le pasaría. Con la existencia de la perla de Shikon en la tierra muchas catástrofes iban a ocurrir- tomó una pequeña pausa para que Kagome procesara todo. La pelinegra escuchaba con total atención y un poco de tristeza- Anteriormente ella me entrenó y es por ello que me delegó tal grupo- miró un poco hacia abajó con la mirada ya notoriamente triste- El número de mujeres que había en ese entonces no fue suficiente para poder salvarla, además que estaban poco entrenadas.

- ¿Cómo, usted… no es humana?- el tono de la joven era más una afirmación que pregunta.

- Así es, señorita Kagome. Ni yo ni las demás somos humanas- Kagome puso una cara de incredulidad que hizo reír débilmente a Atsuko, tapándose la boca con una mano. Kumiko se limitó a sonreír- Midoriko antes de morir, utilizó un poco de su fuerza espiritual para que yo dejase de ser humana y me transformara en un espíritu con la misma forma y facultades que tenía cuando estaba viva, y no sólo eso, me permitió que yo pudiese hacer lo mismo con las demás jóvenes que iban a formar parte del grupo. Pero ellas al morir por la que causa que fuere, natural o por acción del hombre, yo las reclutaba.

- No necesariamente fuimos sacerdotisas en vida. Sin embargo, ahora es más o menos como si lo fuésemos. Tanto nosotras, como la señorita Kumiko pudimos incrementar nuestros poderes, aunque claro, nos queda mucho aún por aprender.

La pelinegra atónita escuchaba lo que decían las dos mujeres, pero estaba orgullosa por la maravillosa labor de asistir a personas como ella. Qué visionaria fue Midoriko al ocurrírsele la idea de crear un grupo pensando en las sacerdotisas, y un buen gesto el de Kumiko por sacrificar su vida para la preservación de dicho grupo. Esbozó una sincera sonrisa.

- Fue muy noble de parte de la señorita Midoriko y el de usted, señorita Kumiko, por pensar en nosotras. Las sacerdotisas nos preocupamos de orar por el resto de personas, pero no he sabido que alguien rezara por todas nosotras especialmente- Kagome se inclinó en signo de humildad ante las dos- De parte de todas las sacerdotisas se los agradecemos mucho.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron abiertamente y también se inclinaron en respuesta a Kagome.

- Descuide, señorita. Nos sentimos a gusto haciéndolo, y agradecemos también a las sacerdotisas la labor que realizan y que sabemos no es nada fácil- dijo Kumiko. Finalmente las tres se miraron con afecto. Kagome, después de unos segundos se puso un poco seria.

- Aun estoy confundida- dijo la pelinegra mirando a ambas. Poco a poco comenzó a inquietarse- Pero tengo una duda y es la principal que espero me puedan responder.

- ¿Cuál es, señorita?- preguntó con cautela Kumiko, ya sabiendo de antemano qué le preguntaría.

- Tengo una nebulosa del último día que estuve en el Japón feudal, pero recuerdo verla a usted, Kumiko- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo la pelinegra ante la incertidumbre de la respuesta que podría recibir- ¿Por qué me llevó con usted?

La susodicha cerró los ojos meditando un poco y Atsuko cambió su mirada a una de nostalgia, y bajó un poco la cabeza. Finalmente Kumiko abrió sus ojos verde esmeralda y su rostro se tornó serio, pero la calidez y consuelo en sus ojos no se desvaneció.

- Iban a poseer su alma de lo rota y vulnerable que se encontraba, señorita Kagome- dijo lentamente tratando de no sonar muy ruda, aunque fue inevitable. La ojicastaña se asustó y comenzó a temblar- Usted sufrió un dolor tan grande que estuvo a punto de ser manipulada por seres malignos y ser utilizada en beneficio de ellos. Por eso… fue necesaria mi intervención.

La pelinegra se llevó ambas manos a la boca ahogando un gemido de dolor. En su mente se formó la clara imagen de una persona.

- Inuyasha…- sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y recién en ese momento pudo comprender lo que le había ocurrido y que antes no podía recordar.

**...**

Primerisisisisimo que nada **Mil Disculpas** a la gente que leyó el fic y esperaba la conti luego, pero si quieren se echan una pasadita a mi perfil para que vean mi explicación (o excusa, como quieran llamarle)

Segundo muchas gracias a _**setsuna17**_, _**aya-pame-kagxinu**_ y _**LiLiAn CuLlEn**_ que me escribieron, fue muy lindo de su parte darme aliento para poder continuar ^^

Tercero me cambié el nombre como quizás se habrán dado cuenta, así que no se asusten jajaja

Y bueno en respuesta a:

_**LiLiAn CuLlEn**__**:**_ muchas gracias por tus palabras, disculpa por no haber actualizado antes y… jejejejeje sí! Yo creo que esperado por todas habrá lemon obviamente en el fic, por lo que lueguito irá a **M**. Creo es casi imposible no imaginar a la pareja llegando a algo más luego de lo que pasó entre Kag e Inu en el árbol sagrado, así que no te preocupes, habrá lemon Explícito! ;) Eso sí! En algún momento del fic porque hay muchísimas interrogantes que resolver.

Ando con olas de inspiración así que puede luego actualice. Pero no sé si le pasará a alguna a veces cueste un poco darle coherencia y buena narración a los hechos y lo que se quiere expresar, pero de igual modo se pasa bien tratando de hacerlo. Espero puedan seguir leyendo mi historia.

Sin nada más que agregar me despido, ojala estén súper :)

**...**Bendiciones y cariños**...**


	4. Aclarando lo que pasó

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Resumen: Kagome siente algo le falta a su vida; extraños sueños, vagos recuerdos y un vacío que no sabe por qué lo tiene. _"¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? No quiero sentir estas cosas, pero cómo sacarme de mi cabeza algo... que no tiene intención de irse"_

Pre-nota: Dejaré dicho de ahora en adelante lo que es flash back, porque al redactar la historia la cursiva la ocupaba tanto para eso como para pensamientos. Así que la cursiva será siempre pensamientos, hasta ahora :P

**Caprichoso destino**

[Capítulo 4: Aclarando lo que pasó]

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_- Tengo una nebulosa del último día que estuve en el Japón feudal, pero recuerdo verla a usted, Kumiko- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo la pelinegra ante la incertidumbre de la respuesta que podría recibir- ¿Por qué me llevó con usted?_

_La susodicha cerró los ojos meditando un poco y Atsuko cambió su mirada a una de nostalgia, y bajó un poco la cabeza. Finalmente Kumiko abrió sus ojos verde esmeralda y su rostro se tornó serio, pero la calidez y consuelo en sus ojos no se desvaneció._

_- Iban a poseer su alma de lo rota y vulnerable que se encontraba, señorita Kagome- dijo lentamente tratando de no sonar muy ruda, aunque fue inevitable. La ojicastaña se asustó y comenzó a temblar- Usted sufrió un dolor tan grande que estuvo a punto de ser manipulada por seres malignos y ser utilizada en beneficio de ellos. Por eso… fue necesaria mi intervención._

_La pelinegra se llevó ambas manos a la boca ahogando un gemido de dolor. En su mente se formó la clara imagen de una persona._

_- Inuyasha…- sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y recién en ese momento pudo comprender lo que le había ocurrido y que antes no podía recordar._

**…**

Tanto Kumiko como Atsuko se miraron tremendamente angustiadas al ver el llanto incesante de la sacerdotisa frente a ellas. Kagome, de rodillas y con las manos cubriendo su rostro, lloraba desconsoladamente tratando de apaciguar el inmenso dolor que oprimía su pecho.

Atsuko, de naturaleza compasiva y piadosa, quiso de alguna manera poder ayudar a la joven en frente suyo. Así que lentamente, y con sus manos unidas en su pecho, se acercó a la pelinegra, se arrodilló y tocó levemente su hombro, sobresaltándose ambas ya que se asustaron mutuamente.

- Señorita Kagome…- musitó débilmente, ya recuperada del susto, tratando de trasmitirle apoyo, pues bien sabía que aquello era difícil de sopesar, más aún si el dolor era predominante y no dejaba reflexionar con claridad.

La sacerdotisa miró a la joven, enfrentando su mirada cálida, que por una extraña razón le transmitía confianza. Sin embargo, casi al instante bajó la mirada no pudiendo soportarlo, y miró sus muslos con sus puños fuertemente apretados sobre ellos. Cuando tenía una tristeza muy grande, trataba de hacerse la fuerte como si no le afectase, pero la tristeza terminaba siendo más fuerte, y siempre al final se largaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ser protegida, pero más que nada, de sentirse _querida_. Y sin pensarlo mucho, apenas sabiendo su nombre, se tiró de pronto a los brazos de la joven y se acunó botando el dolor que se había apoderado de toda su alma.

Atsuko por su lado, aunque la tomó desprevenida esa acción de la pelinegra, casi al instante la acomodó en su regazo para que finalmente se desahogara.

La pelinegra sabía que varios minutos habían transcurrido, en aquel lugar pareciera que no pasara nunca el tiempo. En el ambiente se respiraba un aire cálido, tranquilo y pacífico. Poco a poco su alma se fue impregnando de eso, menguando su tristeza, y su llanto reduciéndose a un lagrimeo tímido.

Se alejó lentamente de aquellos brazos acogedores, un poco avergonzada de aquel escándalo que hizo, y la miró agradeciendo en silencio por no habérselo reprochado, pero la tristeza aún se encontraba presente en sus enrojecidos ojos chocolates.

- Sabemos todo lo que pasó, señorita Kagome- a la mención de su nombre no pudo evitar agachar su mirada, sintiendo que la pena volvía un poco- El amor es un sentimiento que puede a una persona enaltecerla y hacerla plenamente feliz, o hacerla caer en un pozo difícil de salir- Atsuko le sonrió cálidamente y limpió una rebelde lágrima que recorrió la suave mejilla de la joven sacerdotisa- Usted amó y entregó tanto de sí misma, que cuando pasó lo que pasó… atacó a su esencia, señorita, desintegrando casi por completo su alma.

- Es por eso que fuimos en su socorro- dijo suavemente Kumiko, haciendo acto de presencia. Sabía que la sacerdotisa debía sopesar su propio dolor, es por eso que le dejó su espacio para que lo hiciera. Se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, cerró sus ojos esmeralda y soltó un suspiro, para después mirarla dulcemente- Querida… tú no tienes 17 años.

Kagome, quien la miraba con la tristeza plasmada en sus ojos, su mirada cambió radicalmente a una de estupefacción, sin poder creérselo.

- C-cómo- aclaró su garganta pues de pronto la sintió horriblemente seca- ¿Cómo que no tengo 17? Estoy pronta a salir de la preparatoria, en unos meses cumpliré 18 años- su mirada se posó en Atsuko, quien la miró con seguridad dándole a entender que lo que decía su superiora era cierto. Su cabeza comenzó a pulsar, dándole descargas de dolor.

- Es un poco complicado de explicar… ¿está segura de querer saber lo que pasó?- preguntó con cautela Atsuko, levantándose del suelo con ella. La pelinegra sin sopesar aún en lo que ocurría emitió un débil, pero claro "sí".

Una luz rosa claro las cubrió, y la luz blanquecina que antes las rodeaba, cambió a un hermoso paisaje. Parecía un paraíso, hermosas flores exóticas coloreaban el verdor de las plantas, árboles y el piso de pasto verde y esponjoso. Además, un lago hermoso con luciérnagas adornaba la mitad de aquel paraíso, reflejando la hermosa luna.

Kagome quedó maravillada ante tal espectáculo frente a sus ojos, algo en su cabeza hizo clic y comenzó a dolerle horrores. Unas imágenes entrecortadas se formaron en su cabeza. Ella llorando desconsoladamente, Kumiko, la luna, susurros y un vacío en su corazón…

La suave voz de Atsuko la hizo salir repentinamente de sus pensamientos y sus _recuerdos_ se esfumaron.

- Síganos, por favor.

Sus pies la condujeron tras las siluetas de Atsuko y Kumiko hasta un gran sauce con raíces sobresalientes, las cuales ocuparon de asiento. Kagome, dudosa de si querer seguir o no, optó por sentarse, teniendo de frente a las dos mujeres.

- Por favor, quiero me aclaren lo que pasa- dijo la pelinegra un poco nerviosa aunque decidida- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó luego de que… me…?- la voz se le quebró y bajó la mirada no pudiendo terminar la idea, se le hacía demasiado doloroso decirlo.

- Luego de que la rescaté, señorita…- dijo pausadamente Kumiko.

_**Flash Back**_

_La pelinegra se hallaba inconsciente en el suave pasto del lugar en donde habitan las sacerdotisas del grupo de Midoriko. Luego de que Kumiko se la llevase tan dramáticamente, Kagome la abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en eso, pero a los segundos cayó en un profundo trance que la dejó tranquila. _

_Se hallaban en una dimensión paralela a la del mundo real, en donde la gente común y corriente sólo por medio de portales y rituales específicos podrían encontrarlas._

_La noche estaba estupendamente bella, el paisaje se hallaba más vivo que nunca y una gran luna llena adornaba el cielo oscuro, dando un aspecto etéreo a todo el lugar._

_Todas las sacerdotisas estaban reunidas en un claro, con Kagome en el centro. Murmuraban curiosas y con un poco de pesar el estado en que se hallaba la joven. El aura que irradiaba era casi inexistente, aunque dejaba ver un atisbo de poder espiritual fuerte._

_La castaña en cuestión, suspiró largamente y meditó un momento la situación. Era complicado todo porque, sin exagerar, la salud mental de Kagome estaba en peligro. Y gracias a Kami que no lo permitió, su vida también lo habría estado. Dependía completamente de ella el rumbo de Kagome._

_- "Espero puedas vivir la otra cara de la moneda y decidir qué es lo mejor para ti"- pensó con decisión. Irguió su figura y las miró a todas con resolución- A la señorita Kagome le serán parcialmente eliminadas sus memorias del Japón antiguo. Sin embargo, los sentimientos no pueden ser manipulados ni menos eliminarlos, por lo que ellos serán los principales protagonistas para que recuerde todo. Quiero que viva su vida como la de una adolescente normal, correspondiente a su época. Veremos qué tan fuertes son sus sentimientos, cuánto tiempo le llevará atar cabos y qué impacto tendrá en su vida._

_Las sacerdotisas no pudieron evitar hacer una exclamación de asombro y a mirarse unas con otras para luego mirar a la joven._

_- No pueden hacerle eso._

_- No lo sé… creo es lo correcto._

_- Será catastrófico cuando de nuevo reviva el dolor._

_- Pobrecita, tan joven y linda, no lo merecía._

_- Estoy casi segura no le llevará mucho tiempo recordarlo todo, sus sentimientos eran tan profundos._

_- La señorita Kumiko sabe lo que hace, debemos confiar en que es lo mejor- dijo una sacerdotisa, acallando las opiniones diversas de sus compañeras. Miró a la pelinegra con tristeza un momento, pero se dio fuerzas y miró a la líder- Tengo una pregunta, señorita Kumiko- con un asentimiento de cabeza de su líder, continuó- ¿Por cuánto tiempo ella vivirá en esta 'realidad'? No puedo dejar de preocuparme porque es sumamente importante su presencia en eliminar los poderes malignos que existen en este momento._

_- No te preocupes, Dori. Dentro de su cabeza insertaré por adelantado el futuro que ella viviría en su vida cotidiana. Te aseguro que su alma la orillará a buscar la verdad, y eso no pasará de sus 16 años._

_- Entonces opino que su plan siga en curso, señorita Kumiko._

_- Yo también opino lo mismo, señorita Kumiko- dijo enérgicamente Atsuko con intención de dar ánimos- Estoy segura es la decisión más acertada en una situación como ésta. Además, así tendrá la oportunidad de saber cómo habría sido su vida normal, y lo mejor es que nosotros nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo._

_El resto de sacerdotisas, aunque un poco dudosas, se terminaron por convencer dándole finalmente una mirada aprobatoria a Kumiko, quien de manera cálida les sonrió devuelta._

_- Está bien, dejaremos que esta jovencita viva su vida como una persona común y corriente lo más que pueda…- la castaña dio un paso y separó sus brazos de su cuerpo con las palmas de sus manos abiertas en espera que las de sus costados se las tomaran. Las demás hicieran lo mismo, rodeando finalmente en un círculo a la pacífica pelinegra- Cierren sus ojos, y reciten conmigo…_

_Comenzaron a rezar en una lengua que solamente ellas sabían su significado, hablando de manera firme, pero dulce a la vez. La pelinegra se elevó unos cuantos centímetros, y su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una luz blanquecina más enceguecedora a medida que las demás sacerdotisas avanzaban en su rezo. Con un firme 'ya' de Kumiko todas soltaron sus manos, fijando la vista en la casi indistinguible imagen de Kagome y luz. Avanzó la distancia que la separaban de la joven, y colocó sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de ella sin llegar a tocarla._

_- Espero nos volvamos a encontrar pronto, mi pequeña Kagome- dijo calladamente Kumiko, cerró sus ojos haciendo un ligero movimiento con sus delicadas manos, quedando una pequeña estela de brillo al desaparecer el cuerpo de la joven._

_**End Flash Back**_

- Ya veo…- dijo quedamente la pelinegra agachando la mirada con tristeza un momento. Casi al instante esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y la miró- Muchas gracias señorita Kumiko por brindarme la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal. Sin embargo, con lo asertiva que fue, mi alma me gritaba que había algo más detrás de todo, por eso creo no pude vivirla a cabalidad… estoy marcada a fuego con mi experiencia en el Japón Feudal, y eso no lo podré cambiar nunca- terminó, sin poder evitarlo con una nota de amargura en su voz.

- Lo siento querida, no podía interferir más allá- dijo la líder tomando levemente su mano en señal de apoyo.

- De verdad… creo que las cosas pasan por algo, si me tocó vivir esto, es por la voluntad de Kami, y no renegaré de eso- recordó las diversas aventuras, y la gente que conoció a lo largo de toda la travesía- A pesar de todo, viví cosas únicas y aprendí tanto de todo y todos que no cambiaría nada, porque por eso soy quien soy hoy en día.

Un gemido de llanto se escuchó, y ambas mujeres voltearon a ver a Atsuko quien tenía sus ojos empañados en lágrimas- ¡Oh, Kagome! Eres tan única, tan fuerte, tan madura- sostuvo fuertemente sus manos con las de la aturdida joven y la miró fijamente maravillada- Cómo me gustaría poder pensar más como usted.

- Ya, ya Atsuko, Kagome debe descansar, han sido definitivamente muchas emociones por hoy, así que vayamos a la aldea.

- Sí es cierto, lo siento señorita Kagome- dijo Atsuko con una pequeña sonrisa soltando sus manos- Por favor síganos.

La pelinegra con la cabeza revuelta de tantas revelaciones simplemente se dejó guiar por las dos mujeres que iban al frente suyo. Se dirigieron por el camino detrás del sauce, internándose en un pequeño bosque no tan denso, pues los rayos de la luna se colaban fácilmente iluminándole el camino. Luego de unos minutos pudo divisar unas cuantas cabañas, muy encantadoras pensó, con una que otra sacerdotisa revoloteando. Como era de esperar, las mujeres se detuvieron y la miraron, con una mezcla de asombro y expectación, mas no interfirieron, y lo agradeció en silencio.

Finalmente entraron a una cabaña algo apartada, pero no por eso menos acogedora. Estaba adornada de manera muy femenina, y el aire de paz se respiraba por cada rincón. Estaba perfectamente equipada con un futón, una pequeña fogata encendida al centro, incluso había hasta un tocador con diversos accesorios. Era simplemente único.

- Mañana hablaremos acerca de cómo proceder aquí en adelante, pequeña, por lo pronto el agotamiento que debes tener debe ser grande, así que descansa el tiempo que sea necesario- la ojiverde abrió uno de los 3 cajones que tenía un mueble de color caoba mediano, y sacó una especie de camisola rosa pastel de tela fina de manga larga, y que por el largo debía llegarle hasta las rodillas- Con esto estarás más cómoda- y se lo entregó en sus manos.

- De verdad… no sé cómo agradecerle por todo. Aún no logro asimilar las cosas bien, pero mi corazón de un principio me dijo que podía confiar en usted- habló conmovida y con voz débil, pero en su rostro se reflejaba la gratitud.

- No agradezcas nada, sólo recupera energías, y mañana seguiremos charlando porque necesito que estés bien- con un asentimiento de cabeza de la joven sacerdotisa, no dudó en darle un abrazo reconfortante tanto para ella como para Kagome- Creo que está todo en orden, pero si necesitas algo, ve hacia la cabaña con más flores amarillas que es la de Atsuko.

- Exacto, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, sea la hora que sea señorita Kagome.

La pelinegra sonrió una vez más en agradecimiento, y le brindó un abrazo a Atsuko, quien no dudó en corresponder- Muchas gracias a ti también Atsuko, espero podamos ser amigas.

- ¡Por supuesto, señorita! La apoyaré en todo lo que pueda- dijo emocionada la joven.

Con una pequeña risita, Kumiko se despidió con un buenas noches, siendo seguida de Atsuko quien agitó la mano alegremente, hasta que salió de la cabaña.

Kagome al instante sintió el peso de la soledad, y con el cansancio golpeándole el cuerpo prefirió cambiarse de ropa y meterse al futón sin rechistar. Allí pudo recordar todo lo que le dijo Kimiko, y todo lo que ella había vivido en conjunto con sus amigos, y cómo no… el por qué su alma la sentía como una figurita de porcelana completamente rota.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hace 3 semanas que había muerto Kikyo inevitablemente, y nada pudieron hacer al respecto. Ahora quedaba en sus manos el ponerle fin a Naraku y pedir el deseo correcto a la perla, aunque no tenía idea cómo lo haría. Se sentía tan insegura, y a la vez tan triste por la muerte de ella, porque pereció, una vez más, víctima del monstruo de Naraku. Sin embargo, una parte de ella se encontraba tranquila ya que la misma Kikyo al momento de su partida, los deleitó con una sensación de pureza y tranquilidad que nunca en su vida había sentido, y dudaba lo pudiera volver a sentir._

_- ¡Inuyasha!- gimió tan alto que en parte le dio pena, sólo una pequeña parte._

_Sí, a pesar de sentirse vulnerable y con miedo acerca de lo que pasaría en el futuro, ahí estaba a los pies del árbol sagrado con sus pechos al aire, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas del masculino hanyou del que estaba perdidamente enamorada._

_-Kagome- gimió roncamente Inuyasha lamiendo como si fuera miel los senos de la joven mientras sujetabas fuertemente con sus manos los muslos de ella, frotándose sin tener nunca suficiente- Me tienes loco…_

_Sólo podía respirar agitadamente dejándose llevar por esa vorágine de hormonas que la invadía completamente sin darle tregua de descansar. Cada vez gemía más alto, queriendo más de él a cada momento._

_Rodeó sensualmente sus muslos, y sin pensarlo mucho con una mano acarició ese lugar que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza a pasos agigantados. Ese lugar que tantas veces vio cubierto por esa cosa que llamaban "ropa interior", pero que expelía una fragancia sutil, pero tan poderosamente letal que lo llamaban a explorarlo. Sentía que no tenía derecho de hacer este tipo de cosas que sólo hacían las parejas de casados, pero el cuerpo de Kagome se convirtió en su objeto de deseo desde hace ya un buen tiempo. No supo precisamente cuándo comenzó a tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia ella, pero de lo único que era conciente es que quería absolutamente todo de ella._

_Le acarició su botón con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras, y excitado por el grito casi agónico de ella y la humedad que sentía entre sus dedos, sin pensarlo desgarró su ropa interior y comenzó a acariciarla de manera casi frenética, guiado netamente por su instinto. Su respiración se agitó aún más si era posible, y sus ropas lo sofocaron más que nunca. Se sentía afiebrado, su miembro lo sentía tan duro e hinchado que pensó explotaría en cualquier momento, pero siguió acariciándola aunque la vida se le fuera en eso. Su mano estaba empapada con sus jugos mientras que la otra le seguía acariciando su pecho, y no pudo menos que jadear en complacencia de que ella le respondiera tan bien. Sólo pensaba en penetrarla una y otra vez, tal como en sus fantasías, y desfallecer los dos juntos abrazados, muertos de puro placer. _

_Si el mundo se destruyera en ese momento, no se daría ni por aludido._

_La pelinegra sentía que un calor abrasador iba dominando su excitada entrepierna, y tuvo susto porque sentía que algo increíblemente poderoso estaría a punto de suceder, pero el placer le nublaba toda duda y razonamiento lógico. Un jadeo de Inuyasha, su pecho siendo acariciado y los movimientos implacables de los dedos de su compañero de viajes, la llevaron a derretirse en una nube de éxtasis que reconoció como un orgasmo, y que la hizo gritar sin pensar:_

_- ¡Te amo, Inuyasha!_

_El ojidorado como despertando abruptamente de un sueño abrió sus ojos inmensamente, y su corazón dejó de latir. Viendo el rostro sonrojado y satisfecho de la sacerdotisa se levantó como un resorte, descolocándola._

_Preocupada la pelinegra, se sentó mirando el perfil de terror que tenía el hanyou, y su corazón volvió a latir desbocado._

_- ¿Qué pasa…?_

_- No te amo._

_- ¿Q-qué?- preguntó sin creer la pelinegra, se cubrió con sus brazos sus pechos, y se paró como pudo porque sus piernas se sentían como gelatina._

_- E-es decir, yo…- se dio vuelta hecho atado de confusión y culpa- No debí haberte tocado, Kagome._

_La joven se mordió un labio nerviosa sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba dolorosamente- ¿Cómo me dices eso después de…? ¿No dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntos, pasara lo que pasara? ¡Cómo vienes a decirme AHORA que no me amas, Inuyasha!- gritó ya al borde de las lágrimas tratando de aferrarse a alguna ilusión._

_- ¡Es que solamente te deseo, maldita sea!- casi fuera de sí, revolvió sus cabellos para después apretar su cabeza con fuerza. Su fuerza de voluntad estaba viniéndose abajo y no creía que podría seguir un minuto más. Se jugó su última carta aunque le doliera en lo profundo de su alma- Kikyo aún ocupa todo mi corazón, Kagome…- apretó sus puños fuertemente y se armó de valor- Pero si quieres que lo hagamos sin compromiso, te prometo que no te decepcionaré._

_Kagome se quedó en blanco, estática en su sitio. Casi escuchó cómo su corazón y su alma se rompían en un millón de pedazos, quebrándose de paso todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas. No supo cómo se colocó su sostén y su camisa porque su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. No lo soportó más y rompió desgarradoramente a llorar, una vez más decepcionada, pero más destrozada y engañada que nunca. Un sentimiento de profundo desprecio, y que nunca había sentido antes por él, se alojó en cada célula de ella._

_- ¿Te gustó jugar conmigo? No te bastó con pisotear mi corazón todos estos meses a pesar de que sabías que te amaba, sino que además tocaste a tu antojo mi cuerpo porque sabías que me dejaría hacer. Claro, "usemos a la tonta de Kagome para quitarme el calentón de encima"- sus rodillas le comenzaban a flaquear, y no ayudaba el hecho de que el hanyou se quedara callado, afirmando silenciosamente cada una de sus palabras. Un lloriqueo desde el fondo de su alma afloró y se tapó su cara con sus dos manos- Cómo me pudiste hacer esto, Inuyasha…_

_Y corrió en sentido opuesto todo lo que sus piernas le daban, sintiendo un agujero profundo en su agónico corazón. Se sentía la persona más tonta del mundo creyendo que el Hanyou la amaba profundamente a pesar de que hace un tiempo que ellos tenían ese tipo de encuentros íntimos. _

_Solamente deseaba morirse en ese instante._

_**End Flash Back**_

La herida comenzó a sangrar nuevamente en su corazón, y trató en vano de apaciguarlo con el calor de su mano. Las lágrimas surcaban sin piedad su rostro, pensando que nunca terminarían de correr. Dolía tanto su pecho que no encontraba humana tanta desolación y tristeza en una sola persona. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el peso del mundo encima de sus hombros.

_¿Cómo pudiste recibir mi corazón y entregármelo completamente hecho pedazos? _

- Lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiarte porque aún te sigo amando, Inuyasha.

**…**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Desperté de entre los muertos después de casi dos años! Qué vergüenza ._. No tengo perdón, pero la inspiración me llevó a terminar el capítulo que hace ya un buen tiempo tenía medio hecho.

Tengo montón de ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza acerca de esta historia, pero trataré de encausarlo porque me gusta hacer bien las cosas, aparte desafiante para mí y entretenida para ustedes.

Una pequeña preguntita, ¿son muy largos o tediosos los capítulos? Creo que quizás son un poco densos, pero no sé es opinión mía.

Que estén súper, les mando un beso gigante a todos los que leen mi historia ^^


End file.
